1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collimator mounting means adapted for attachment to a missile launcher and adapted to position the line of sight of a collimator relative to the boresight or centerline of the missile launch tube. The collimator is a device which projects simulated targets into the optical sights of the missile launcher.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, collimator mounting means for use in testing the accuracy of a missile launcher boresight such as in the TOW missile launcher, were attached to a reference surface on the optical sight or were externally mounted and aligned to the optical sight. Separate devices, such as periscopes and telescopes, were used to relay or transfer the centerline of the launch tube to the collimator to permit measuring the angle of the launch tube relative to the optical sight.
Such mounting means sometimes resulted in inaccurate results, in part because of difficulties in referencing the centerline of the launch tube to the collimator.